The Strangest Thing Happened The Other Day
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: The Random stuff I come up with when not sleeping for more than two days. Fang is hitting on Lightning, and a mysterious stranger comes to sort things out. Light x Hope Fang x Vanille and a bit of Snow x Serah because they've been through a lot.


Hello readers. I haven't slept in over 36 hours and this is what my brain comes up with in response to Light x Fang stories. Takes place on Gran Pulse, sometime just before the Mah'Habbra.

I don't own it.

Disclaimer: this story will be completely random, be prepared.

* * *

Hope sat next to the large campfire he made after finally getting his tent settled. Well, technically it was his and Lightning's shared tent, but she wasn't around right now. Lightning and Fang had gone out about an hour ago to hunt for some food. Snow and Sazh came to sit down next to Hope, but he didn't notice them, his thoughts staying on the lithe form of Lightning Farron.

"Hey little buddy, what'cha thinking so hard about?" Snow asked jovially, giving Hope a small punch to the arm to get his attention. Hope jumped when he was punched, surprised. He then glared at Snow, and looked at Sazh who was surprisingly quiet. The oldest of their group spoke when Hope looked at him.

"You're thinking of Lightning again, aren't you?" he asked quietly. Hope blushed scarlet and Snow widened his eyes in shock. He hadn't picked up on the signs.

"W-Wh-What!" he spluttered out, voice raising past the usual level of yelling. "Since when are you and sis...?" Snow let the question hang, causing Hope to blush and stutter out his reply.

"W-We aren't! I-It's just... I like her, you know? She doesn't know, and never will." he said, voice having a finality to it at the end. Snow sighed sadly, feeling bad for his friend. They heard heavy footsteps and some angry muttering before Lightning and Fang came back into the clearing. Lightning was the source of the heavy muttering and footsteps, being the one to carry all of the meat.

"Hi Lightning!" Hope shouted, waving to her. She smiled just a bit and put the meat down for Vanille to prepare before walking over to the trio of boys.

"Something up, Hope? You're face is all red." she said as she sat down, watching amusedly as Hope freaked out and tried to hide his blush. She would find out what he was blushing about eventually. She was about to say something, but Fang chose that moment to come over as well, hitting on Lightning as she had been most of the time they were Hunting.

"Hey sweetie, talking with the boys? You know we could always talk in my tent." she said flirtatiously (sorry that I fail at flirting talk. I'm a guy. It just doesn't work.) advancing toward Lightning with a predatory gleam in her eyes. The other four of their group watched silently, two of them in horror, and two in sadness. Just as Lightning was about to speak, a man in all black and with a hood over his head appeared next to her.

The l'cie were all rendered speechless, too surprised to even attack the new possible threat. He raised his hand, pointed to Fang, and spoke.

"No no no no no no no. You have this all wrong here honey." he said, his voice staying smooth but with an amused edge to it. "I will show you how things work around here. Everybody line up!" he shouted, using some sort of magic to sort Lightning and Fang out when they refused to move. He went up to Lightning first. "You." he said, pointing at her. "Belong with him." he finished, picking her up by the neck, moving over to Hope, picking him up as well, and forcing their lips together in mere seconds.

The other five watched on, surprised (though Snow still gave Sazh a discreet knuckle-bump) at the actions of the strange visitor.

"You two," he said, this time pointing to Vanille and Fang. "You belong together as well. I give you choice on it. Stay away from them two, though." he told them, pointing to Lightning and Hope, who were being held floating in the same position with some sort of magic.

He then turned to Sazh and Snow, the only people who didn't have their most important person here. The man did a motion with his hand, forcing a large portal to open up next to Snow. Out of the portal came Serah's crystal, and snow grabbed her hand immediately.

"Thank you." he said seriously, nodding to the mysterious man in black. The same thing was done for Sazh, bringing his son to the scene (as his wife is dead... I think) and producing a grateful nod from the older man. The mysterious man's work wasn't done, though.

He walked over to Lightning and Hope, dispelling the magic holding them together, but using a new one in a more effective way. He pulled a sword from his back and stabbed it into the ground, creating a dome of black rose petals around the clearing the l'cie were resting in, and another, smaller dome around him, Lightning, and Hope.

The man pulled a notepad and pen from somewhere in the sweatshirt he wore, observing the situation. Both Lightning and Hope were blushing profusely, looking anywhere but each other. They were panting, breathless from the amount of time in their sustained kiss. He checked off the first thing on his list, telling them what it was as he checked more things off.

"Get Fang to stop flirting with Lightning. Check. Vanille and Fang together. Check. Sazh and Snow gegt to see their people. Check. Get Light to blush. Definite check. Lightning and Hope kiss. Check. And finally, get Hope and Light together...?" he let the unasked question hang in the air for Lightning to answer, as she now knew of Hope's feelings, but hers were still unknown.

"Check." she said, giving a small smile and leaning down to kiss Hope again. The mysterious stranger sighed happily, watching the show of affection.

"This barrier will last until morning, it is sound-proof and blast-proof. Do whatever you guys like." he said, giving them a wink and teleporting away. He reappeared outside with the rest of the l'cie, who were holding their loved ones dearly. "These domes will keep everything inside, inside, and everything outside, outside. You have until morning before these dispel. That also goes for the crystallized ones. They will go back to their original positions when the spell wears off."

With those final words, the man teleported away, leaving six happy l'cie to do whatever they liked.

* * *

As the dawn approached and the barriers of rose petals crumbled away, Lightning and Hope were the only ones still asleep. Their activities the night before (which were kept to making out, cuddling, and talking) had tired them out greatly. They were clothed, thankfully, on the agreement that while they wouldn't necessarily have to wait four years for anything intimate, it was best to keep that for after they were done with the l'cie mess.

Snow was going to sneak up and wake them up, but stopped when he saw the position they were in.

Lightning and Hope were cuddled up closely to each other, their faces so close that their breath was mingling and their bodies were completely flush against one another. Hope still had a blush on his face, but looked quite content sleeping next to Lightning. Said woman was the real surprise, though. Lightning had a blush to mach Hope's (if a bit darker) and she actually had a contented smile on her face, holding onto Hope tightly.

Resisting the simultaneous urge to awe and take pictures of them, the large man silently moved away to look for some breakfast.

And somewhere out in the multi-verse, the man known as Nightingale gave a large smile.

* * *

Okay, that was definitely weird at the beginning, but I liked the end a lot. By the way, that was my OC if you don't know him from my Teen Titans stories. Review and check out my other stories if you want, though they are probably more sane because I actually sleep when I write those. TT3TT Bye!


End file.
